theairridegroupfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mystery of the Multicolored Stars
The Mystery of the Multicolored Stars is a story in TARS. It was the first story made for TARS. Plot In the Mystery of the Multicolored Stars, White Kirby, blue Kirby, yellow Kirby, and red Kirby find a green shadow star. White Kirby takes it and rides off with it. Yellow Kirby and Blue Kirby, on the wagon star and the shadow star, start chasing after him, (neither of the 2 shadow stars that were just mentioned were this Shadow Star) but while they give chase, Red Kirby chases them in hopes of destroying their stars. White Kirby flees to the garden of the sky, and then to the electric lounge. blue Kirby, yellow Kirby, and red Kirby follow, but red Kirby and yellow Kirby fall down. White Kirby then buys a red winged star from Mega Man and Auto and leaves the green shadow star lying around. Before blue Kirby arrives, auto tells mega man that its about time they close up shop and set it up in the town next to the city that they;re in. The 2 then leave with blue Kirby crash landing. He finds the shadow star that was painted. Confused, he takes it and finds white Kirby on the red winged star. The two fly off battling in mid air, but they soon find out that these painted stars also get 18 for all their stats except weight which they get -18, with the exception of the bulk and wagon stars, which get the -18 in glide. They land in the garden of the sky, where a white hand spawns a yellow wagon star and a blue wheelie bike. Yellow and Red Kirby fly up sharing the dragoon, and they get on the blue and yellow recolored stars that they love. They all soon fly to the ufo where the Shadow star(the one that hates kirbys) and the All Patch ask where the stars the kirbys were on were from, before the ufo flys away, and the kirbys cant stay on because of "Invisible Walls." Then, when they land, Dyna Blade yells at Mewtwo for painting already ugly stars even uglier colors. The kirbys all then realize mewtwo was painting stars. However the stars would be cursed after 3 hours and will curse all nearby stars to explode, except the shadow star who wasnt reconiged as a star to be painted as he was always loafing around on the ufo. Since its been 3 hours since they found the stars, the stars are cursed and explode. The 4 engage mewtwo into a fierce battle. The battle is tough and then mewtwo mega evolves into mega mewtwo Y. After a long battle, the 4 kirbys defeat mewtwo. All the stars are put back to normal... except for the shadow star, who got painted pink by dyna blade using mewtwos paint during the battle, before he washes it off which also reveals that if you wash off the paint you dont become cursed, though you lose all your stats the paint gives you. The shadow star then just steals a bunch of patches from the ufo. Timeline This was one of the first events in TARS, taking place before comic 1. Trivia The story was inspired by a user who got a little involved with TARS on FB. After blocking Blue Kirby for trolling them on FB a little, and saying that nobody cares that Blue Kirby took someones piece, Poyo Ride used Yellow Kirby's FB to start a story and said Blue Kirby would continue it. White finished the story. This was the second long comic in TARS to be started on deviantart. Category:Stories